nibafandomcom-20200215-history
Krosh
Important figures * Krethgar Desires * Set dragonborn free from society rules * Anti-pelor * Kill cultists Fears * Paladins of Pelor * Pelor Backstory Krosh started life as a paladin in the name Pelor. He strove to be a paragon of just and purity in the world, even though the legion he was in had few dragonborn, save his broth Krethgar. Then, one fateful night, Krosh and a small group of trusted brothers in arms were ambushed by cultists. Many a human Krosh grew up with was butchered before his eyes. Seeing his cherished friends die without guidance from his God threw Krosh into an uncontrollable fit of rage. He rushed the leader of the cultists, skewered the foul man through the chest with his greatsword, and then proceed to claw and tear the man’s limbs apart. Such an act on unbridled ferocity caused the cultists to flee with terror. Krosh’s actions saved many a knight, but all of his brothers could do was look upon Krosh with horror. When the battalion returned from the ambush Krosh was cast out, as there was no way Pelor could bless one who would commit such atrocity, even to the enemy. Krosh, angry, distraught, fled into the forest, and slowly slipped into a feral-like state, letting his rage consume him. Fueled by his hatred to the God that abandoned him, he began to hunt the remaining cultist. For even if Pelor was gone, evil could not go unpunished. Krosh began to lose his mind to the anger and the wild, until one day Krosh stumbled upon a druid being attacked by feral wolves. Krosh rushed to his aid, and afterwards the druid took Krosh under his wing, showing him one could find balance with the environment and thus, find balance in himself. Krosh learned the ways of the wild, and how one could find power within the world around him. Sanity restored, Krosh reclaimed his greatsword and vowed that never again would he put faith in a petty God. He would show the world that his strength was greater than faith. After years in exile, Krosh returned to the world of men to find his estranged brother, and to show the world there is more than one way to skin a cultist. Prologue update: It’s been two days now. You have been following their trail for two days and you haven’t even seen them. Cultists usually aren’t this fast. You picked up on them in the outskirts of the Felbourne Mountains. You had slayed a few scouts beforehand. These were faster. They went through the Altneyn Forest and didn’t stop. You wouldn’t either. You were getting closer. There were two of them on foot. They wouldn’t be able to go much further though. You were gaining on them undoubtedly. Suddenly a clearing. You are out of the forest in a meadow. Tall grass with some wildflowers mixed in for a few hundred yards. You can see smoke ahead. A village. THERE! You can see two figures in cloaks running, approaching the village. At last, you’ve got them. You sprint forward. You see them enter the tavern of the village. The Flopping Donkey. Sounds like your kind of place…